una historia tu y yo
by rukolguita
Summary: esta historia originalmente era un spirk pero ahora... tendrás que leer para saberlo, hay muchas sorpresas en el transcurso de la historia ACLARACIÓN: el universo y los personares NO son míos (lamentablemente) yo solo los uso para crear esta historia por mera divercion, pero la historia y la trama es MÍA NO AL PLAGIO
1. persepcion

**percipcion**

pov uhura

Mi forma de ver al capitán a cambiado, ahora lo considero mi amigo, después del encuentro con Nerón se a dejado ver, es valiente, leal y muy arrogante, en este momento esta entrando asiendo su trabajo para nuestra partida con una sonrisa que se notaba es totalmente falsa, tiene algo diferente estos ojos tan expresivos muestran inconformidad, enojó, tristeza

-maniobrando propulsores e impulsores a sus ordenes señor- dice el piloto

-sistemas de armamento y escudos en espera- informa el ruso

-el control de muelles se reporta listo capitán- finalizo

camina Hacia el doctor McCoy

-ponte el Cinturón bones- le dice mientra le una palmada en el hombro y va directamente a su silla- scotty que tal todo

-cámaras de dilitio al máximo capitán

-señor sulu prepare impulsores

en ese momento volví a ver en sus ojos esa añoranza, cuando se oye el turboasensor

-permiso para abordar capitán- todos esos sentimientos parecen desaparecen cuando se escucha esa voz

-permiso concedido- dice esbozando una sonrisa verdaderamente feliz

-como aun no a seleccionado al primer oficial respetuosamente quiero presentar mi candidatura- cuando se encuentran y se miran a los ojos- puedo presentar referencias

-sera un honor comandante-spock fue a su sitio- maniobre propulsores señor sulu...saquenos de aqui

en ese momento lo supe cuando spock paso por al lado mio me miro con culpabilidad, spock nunca deja escapar sus sentimientos excepto por el y lo entendí, lo perdí porque yo nunca lo ame siempre fue un cariño como de hermanos y ahora entiendo todo, que aunque el no lo sepa o lo niegue, el no me ama sino a el

Continuará...


	2. la separacion

**la separacion**

pov spock

cuando termino el turno iba a hablar con nyota ya que ella me un estado ignorando desde el comienzo de esta misión, pero esta salió rápidamente el deseo de que fueramos a consumir nuestras cosas juntos

-eh spock quieres ir a comer con nosotros- pregunta el capitán con esa hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos como el mar terrano

-claro capi ...

-jim, spock, jim y termino el turno me interumpio

-perdon cap .. jim

vamos

-claros dirigimos al comedor junto al doctor McCoy cuando estábamos de camino al capitán se detuvo

-jim puedo robarte un spock un momento-dijo esa tu muy conocida para mi

-claro nyota

uhura se dirigió hacia mi

-puedo hablar contigo a solas

-¿Encuentro con un pasillo solitario- que es lo que sucede nyota?

-spock yo- estaba nerviosa así que se detuvo una respirar- quiero que nuestra relación termine-quede sorprendido por esto

-hice algo que te molestara

no spock pero tu no me amas

-el amor es ilógico

-spock tu amas a alguien pero esa no soy yo- tomo mi cara entre sus manos- permítete amar, sean felices los dos ... yo no sere mas tu novia pero para cualquier cosa que necesites soy tu amiga

no se a quien te refieres

-ya lo sabrás- me dijiste en beso en la mejilla- nos vemos

espere que se perdiera en la distancia

 **continuará**

 **mas adelante los capitulos los empezare hacer mas largos**


	3. el no es igual

pov narradora

después de unos minutos el vulcano volvió con jim y el doctor

-disculpen la demora

-no importa spock, vamos- dijo el rubio

-uhura no vendrá con nosotros?- pregunto el doctor

-no, no vendrá

cuando llegaron sacaron sus alimentos y fueron a sentarse a una mesa cercana, pasaron todo el almuerzo entre platica y bromas del rubio hacia su doctor amigo cuando se retiraban

-spock te espero a las 9 pm en mi habitación

-claro jim

y el joven vulcano se dirigió a su recamara para meditar, mientra jim y huesos se dirigen a la bahía medica

-porque spock ira a tu dormitorio niño

-para jugar ajedrez

-no sabia que tenias encuentros nocturnos con tu amor- dijo lo ultimo en el oído del rubio en un susurro

el capitán de la enterprise se sonrojo y se paralizo mientras miraba a su amigo

-qu..que dices huesos y..yo enamorado de...spock

-No lo puedo creer es enserio, tu enserio te enamoraste del duende- grito, gracias a dios ya estaban en la oficina de este con la puerta cerrada

-!cá..cállate¡ maldito- dijo saliendo de hay muy sonrojado y enojado con su amigo

Pov bones

Creo que esta vez si se molesto, pero aun estoy sorprendido no se había enamorado desde lo de tarsus IV

-jim espera- salí tras el- perdón

-tu no lo entiendes no quiero sentir esto, no otra vez, no con el, no quiero que Todo se repita- dijo con su voz quebrada llorando yo lo abrase para que llorara en mi hombro

-el no haría lo que hizo esa mujer, ella nunca te amo, ella solo jugo contigo te uso para sobrevivir- pare para soltar un suspiro- pero ahora hablamos de spock, el jamas haría eso el te quiere, no se de que manera pero tiene un gran cariño por ti

-tienes razón- dijo mientra se separaba y limpiaba sus lagrimas- no volverá a pasar lo mismo

en ese momento se comenzó a escuchar su comunicador

-capitan tenemos unas naves al frente y no son amigables- jim salio corriendo hacia el puente

continuara...


	4. el intercambio

-informe sul...- dijo el capitán entrando al puente y mirando al piloto

-Blair, Liam Blair soy uno de los nuevos reclutas- dijo mirando al capitán, se dio la vuelta y empezó a hablar- una nave nos comenzó a atacar es una nave de apariencia romulana con cuatro Remans Scimitar y seis ave de presa

-alerta roja general señores necesito a todos alerta- paro para soltar un suspiro- en la pantalla señor blair- en la pantalla se ve una nave muy conocida para el capitán- narada- en ese momento se oye el turboascensor donde entran Uhura, Chekov y Sulu a tomar sus puestos y Scott, McCoy y spock a los costados del capitán

-jim dijiste narada?- este no contesto estaba ausente

-capitan, tengo que decirle que nuestra visita se adelanto, llego poco antes de la alarma

-que, ya llego...

-capitán nos saludan- dijo nyota desde su puesto

-en la pantalla- dijo y lo que vio hizo que se le helara la piel

-hola capitán

-neron, que haces aquí- dijo levantándose de golpe

-vengo a saludarlos capitan- dijo mirando a un lado y mostrando a dos hombres con la cabeza tapada y con armas apuntándoles- ellos son nuestros invitados, como podrán intuir quiero hacer un intercambio

-que es lo que quieres

-se que tienen a bordo al embajador spock quiero a ambos spock por estos dos- dijo golpeando a uno y tirando al suelo- o los asesinaré, tiene una hora para decidirse capitan- dijo cortando la comunicación

continuara...


End file.
